


I Think I'm in Love with You

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Series: Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Fritz can never fully repress his feelings for the princess.Written for the prompt: "I think I'm in love with you, and that scares me to death."
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton
Series: Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567594
Kudos: 36





	I Think I'm in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place in the prologue.

Fritz knew this outing into town was miserable for the princess. That meant it was miserable for him, too. 

All around, wherever they turned, the townspeople glared at her. Their black countenances were impossible to ignore. Under their angry scrutiny, Lucette’s stony walls slammed into place, more impenetrable than ever. Not a single sign of human emotion pierced her steely mask. The more the people watched her, the greater those walls grew, and her hostile demeanor, in turn, fueled their anger in a terrible, vicious cycle.

In all the time he’d known Princess Lucette, he’d understood that no one else could see what he saw. When others looked at her, they saw a frosty exterior, a cold countenance, and believed there was nothing more to her. When she spoke, her words were harsh, but even when she was silent, it was clear her heart rejected the world.

Gazing at her now, Fritz wondered if he truly was the only person who could see beneath the surface. For years now, he’d been at her side. He’d seen the way her eyes followed her father when she thought no one was looking, even if she pointedly ignored him when he spoke. He’d listened to her words, the biting retorts she offered the world, and had caught the pain lurking beneath them. In all this time, she’d never expressed a desire to harm anyone. She spoke of distrust, of what others would do to hurt  _ her _ . Her icy barriers existed not out of cruelty, but to protect a heart that had been broken too many times.

Was he deceiving himself in thinking that he understood her? She was so layered, so complex. Surely it was arrogance to think he could truly know a woman as extraordinary as her.

No, he didn’t know her, not really, not in the truest sense of the world. But he thought he saw more of her than anyone else.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the princess turned, and her gaze met his. For a moment, just the briefest of seconds, something flickered in her eyes, something like vulnerability, almost a plea for help. Then it was gone, vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Fritz did the only thing he could think of. He gave her a soft smile.

Princess Lucette’s chin lifted, a subtle sign of strength, before she turned away, and he thought — he hoped — that maybe his smile had given her a little bit of comfort. Her resolve, her courage… it was like nothing he’d ever seen in another soul, and he found it…

...beautiful.

_ I think I’m in love with you. _

It wasn’t the first time he’d had the thought, but he always pushed it down, forced it deep into his psyche where he could pretend it didn’t exist. She was the crown princess of Angielle, and he was her knight. His place was to serve her, not to love her. And the chance that she could ever love him back, could ever dredge up enough trust to even consider it, well —

Such thoughts had no place in the world he lived in, and entertaining them could only break his heart. No, he would be content to keep his hopes simple. If she would just smile at him, just once — that would be enough.

Still, as he gazed at her once more, he couldn’t stop the thought from rising once again.

_ I think I’m in love with you… and that scares me to death. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this ficlet, please consider leaving an encouraging comment!


End file.
